


Roots

by Palidofre838



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama I guess., M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palidofre838/pseuds/Palidofre838
Summary: After the war The Hyūga and Nara had bonded once again. A new mission involving the Outsutsuki makes the Nara see how things can turn and twist very badly in the games he played against The Ōtsutsuki worshippers and his father.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nara, how is that you don’t remember where you live?"

The Nara tilted his head. A sharp pain in his brain reminded him his drunk state. Even he knew that the question Neji spat was stupid. Why didn't he just used the Byakugan and located his house?

"You're the eagle vision guy. Don't go following orders of a half-functioning ninja."

Neji's death glare didn't function on Shikamaru. It just help him to get more irritated. He was about to fall, but he clung to the Hyūga. Pulling his shirt, kneeling down the floor the Nara felt like he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Don't you dare ,Nara."

He vomited. Neji growled, Shikamaru liberated his hold on Neji's clothes. He coughed and slowly looked up at the angry Hyūga, with his white shirt covered in the disgusting liquid Shikamaru gladly had given to him.

"Shit..."

He was dead.

If this wasn't the first entry, the special plate was delivered the moment a seductive laughter caught his ears. Shikamaru wanted to crawl down the earth. Maybe the worms could be merciful enough to eat him alive, while he was down there.

"Pffft!" Oh his reputation went downhill alright. "Hahaha! The almighty Hyūga got puked by the laziest ass in the entire village of Konoha! This is pure gold."

"Temari no Subaku. I'm glad it wasn't that loud-mouth Uzumaki who witnessed this." Neji glared daggers at Shikamaru. "I can't seem to locate your house since...Certain genius forgot to mention that the Nara territory has been using a barrier of chakra to block any enemies trying to infiltrate."

Neji's face turned in pure disgust as he saw the green liquid that decorated his white shirt. Shikamaru would have laugh to no end, if it wasn't because Neji was the one who was about to murder him.

He pulled him roughly, forcing him to stand up by pulling his ear.

"Ouch! Watch it,Hyūga!"

"Quiet, Nara."

Three steps back to the same awkwardness between him and his partner. Temari raised and eyebrow, the amusement disappeared as if sensing something odd between the Hyūga and the Nara. Yeah, she was a woman. Women had like a six sense when it came to finding out things.

"Oí..." Shikamaru whispered, Neji caught up with him. Pulling his ear harder. "What the hell!"

"An eye for eye, Nara." His amused smile captured more Temari's attention.

"Since when does the Hyūga’s smile?" Temari asked with her hands over her hips. "Did Virgo Boy decided to catch a nice prey. Playing with the Hyūga, Deer?"

Shikamaru's face turned hot red.

"What the hell?! We're just comrades!"

"Oh, then why is he escorting you back home,Nara?"

Neji shook his head. Pulled Shikamaru's ear towards the compound. He flinched in pain, his ridicule gaining more weight when Neji glared at him angry.

Neji's next words was the start of a hell fire inside the Nara compound.

"Care to join us, Subaku?"

"Oh." Temari gave a simple smile. "Interesting..."

On the front door awaited another doom. His mother tapping her feet in front of the door. Her expression changed as soon as she observed how the Hyūga pulled him from his ear. The grin of her mother was as if to say “serves you right.” 

As soon as she saw Neji's shirt she approached them. Another death glare going Shikamaru's way.

"Nara Shikamaru! What the hell did you do to your friend's shirt?" She pulled the other innocent ear. Neji let free his other ear, hiding his laughter with his long sleeves, she forced Shikamaru to enter. What he didn't expect was her mother stabbing him in the back. "Is late both of you. Why not remain for tonight here at our home?"

Shikamaru's face turned pure white.

"Oh hell no." He said out loud without thinking.

"Watch your language!" She pulled harder at Shikamaru, "I prepared some food enough for all of you. I will not take no for an answer. And besides your friend needs a new shirt, can't believe your shameless Shikamaru. Come on join us inside."

She pushed Shikamaru inside. Pulled both Temari and Neji from their wrists at the same time. There she pushed them inside a room where the food was already served. They remained silent, sitting in the small table. The Hyūga sat elegantly and firm. While, Temari remained cross legged,observing the many paintings of deers in the room. Shikamaru sat in the middle his head on the table. Hidden so he could evade the hell fire that was about to take place.

Neji started it.

"Where would I be sleeping if is not too much trouble to ask?" He fixed his calm stare at Shikamaru. The Nara turn rigid, hidding his face in the table.

Temari detonated the bomb.

"Ah, make sure the Nara can bend his body tomorrow Hyūga." Her vicious humor made Shikamaru raised his head, an eyebrow twitching."He doesn't have stamina for all night long."

"He is very responsive, I assure you."

Time stopped. Temari's expression froze, Shikamaru was ready to write his will. And Neji simply drank his tea as the whole world burn.

"Did Hyūga just made a joke?" Temari smirk appeared as if ready to bite Shikamaru's pride once more. "A possessive one,huh? Don't worry he can just lay there and you can do all the magnificent Hyūga work on him. Being the lazy-ass he is, you don't have to do much effort."

Shikamaru's face was red. What did he do in his past life to deserve this? He growled looking straight at Temari. Neji stared at him as if truly considering Temari's comment.

"Oh, you wanna go verbal? Fine, let's go verbal." Shikamaru smirked this time. "Want me to make you look like a princess again,Neji? The braids I did for you looked perfect on you. You even went as far as to compliment yourself on the restaurant."

Temari chuckled. Neji's face turned in anger, remembering that graceless night when he had drank too much. For his disgrace the Nara had dared to touch his hair and decorated it as if he was to become a future bride to be. Even daring to place flowers over the braids, as to top it all off. The Nara kept asking how much he liked his new hairstyle to which Shikamaru's content the delusional Hyūga had simple said "I look better than Hinata." Laughing like a moron, all because of the alcohol.

"You're a manipulator, Nara. You took advantage when you saw I had no control of my own mind."

Temari yawned loudly .Capturing their attention, she rolled her shoulders and started at the two of them. Glancing at Shikamaru, her sharp eyes captured the Nara for a moment. She smiled and rose from her sit.

It didn't go unnoticed by the Hyūga. Ah, the way a woman could used her body to flirt without any effort other than to catch its prey.

"Well, I'm off to my guest room. Night, both of you."

There he saw Shikamaru still transfixed of the door where Subaku had disappeared. He rose from his sit. Suddenly the silence captured both. Shikamaru went death still. Realized he screw up badly.

Neji walked past him

"I'm off. See you around, Nara."

Icy cold tones meant only one thing. Hyūga was more than pissed.

He didn't know how, but he rose from his sit, tackled the Hyūga before he had the chance to even open the door. Neji protested annoyed, Shikamaru gazed at the pale orbs, his mind losing any logic. Temari didn't have the same effect that the Hyūga did on him. He pulled Neji's hair.

"What are you..." Neji tried to push the Nara away. "I'm going home."

"No."

"Stop behaving like a child, Nara."

Shikamaru placed more weight over Neji.

"She can go, the fucking village can go..." Neji froze when the Nara started trembling. "But,no you."

The bad memory of the fourth Shinobi war placed of both their memories.

"Shikamaru. I'm not..."

"But, you were once dammit!" He punched the Hyūga chest. "If you wanna strangle me do it! If you want me to murder your whole clan, just say it! But, don't fucking go and sacrifice yourself as if I didn't fucking needed you! Don't walk past me like that. I swear you can tie me to a wall in your room and kept me from acting like a idiot. I can call Temari a bitch and let her murder me...I'll take my eyes out, so the only thing I can remember seeing is your face. But don't you just walk as if I didn't give a fuck."

There they remained. Neji placed his hand in the Kara's nape. Hugged him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, me too...Don't worry, I can just lay in the floor and you do your magnificent Hyūga work on me." He gave a bitter laugh.

"Why not?"

Shikamaru's face turned in confusion. Neji's smile was serious.

"Oi."

"Pay your debt Nara."

Shikamaru placed his own doom, but he was sure as hell it was only fair.

"Didn't know you were the jealous type,Hyūga."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Just lay down Nara. I make up for you lack of energy whenever a sound comes out of your mouth." There was the vile smirk Shikamaru knew too well. "You're only be able to crawl tomorrow, Nara."

A tap on the door interrupted their contact.

Hell froze as the raspy voice that echoed in the room interrupted them.

"Clean the floor when you two done." There was his intrusive father in the door crossing his arms. A nonchalant smile plastered on his face. 

Neji turned his face the other way. Shikamaru wanted the gates of hell to open and take both of them.

"Don't tell ma..."

"I’ll think about it.If you two don't mind I'm gonna catch a nap."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading. If there are any spelling errors or other mistakes I apologize. Any reviews is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Roots

.

Chapter Two

z

.

He was terminated. Hell, he was ready to jump any bridge. His early morning started just like he had expected, a large grin in the infiltrator as he slowly observed his son getting irritated when he threw a pillow in his face. Forcing Shikamaru to growl. He covered his face with the blankets and raised his hand as a signal for his father to keep his mouth shut. No need to start the torture so early.

"Oh, you're never gonna hear the end of it."

"Shut up. Save us from an awkward lifetime,and just shut up."

"You kidding?"

"Shut. Up."

Shikaku raised and eyebrow, his smirk turned vile when Shikamaru threw the pillow back at him.

"Come on, spit it out." His father scratched the back of his head, yawning loudly.

"Are you so happy to torture your own son, that you're willing to sacrifice a nap? You're low."

"Oh, I didn't hit rock bottom. Unlike you." He chuckled. "Begin the fairytale with the Prince Hyūga and the Damsel Nara."

Damsel? Fuck, he had heard the whole conversation between him and Neji. He lost any interest in going back to sleep, his mind all over the place. One thing was for sure, there was gonna be a payback. Shikaku silently waited for Shikamaru to open his mouth. His glare still amused, but somehow it felt like he honestly wanted to hear everything from his son.

"Man, you're a monster..." he looked at the corner of his room. The walls sure looked interesting today. "We talked...I did something stupidly troublesome. He acted like a moron, I kept chasing and acted like a...Wait a damn minute. Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"So, who's the Damsel?"

Shikamaru smirked. The memory of the time where he had the opportunity to humiliate the Almighty Hyūga on a public restaurant went in his list of top achievements. The Hyūga with too many drinks on him didn't mind the change of hairstyle. A long girly-braid around his head, on top of it two pink-big flowers. And how he had enjoyed asking the same question "Don't you look beautiful,Hyūga?" To which Shikamaru's content Neji glared at him with a smug smirk placed on his face.

A expression so out of place in the rigid Hyūga, who went on to say. "I look more beautiful than Hanabi and Hinata together."

Shikamaru lost it. The whole restaurant saw how he struggled to stay in his sit. Rocking back and fort, Neji glared at him as if offended.

"Why don't you ask, Neji? He was the one wearing braids in public." He stretched. Yawned and slowly got up from his bed"You're not going to hear anything coming out from my mouth. If you don't mind, I got papers to fill."

His father shook his head. Hyūga would have to do.

"Good morning."

He had stayed to sleep in the Nara compounds after all. Shikamaru glanced at him, Hyugas always had the worst timing.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There Neji was bowing his head towards Shikaku, his father raised his hand and pointed towards Shikamaru.

"Go sit over there." His voice sounded like a command, Neji didn't knew how to respond and just followed his order. As if he had other option. Shikaku's expression turned like a tyrant, observing both shinobis. "So...Speak."

Neji went rigid.

Shikaku couldn't hold his laughter. Shikamaru covered his face irritated, and the poor Hyūga had fell into the stupid joke. He glared at Shikamaru raising an eyebrow confused.

"Troublesome."

Shikaku walked out of the room. His laughter echoed through the corridors. There they stood stationary in the messy room of Shikamaru. Neji motioned to smack the back of Shikamaru's head. Eyes turning sharp Shikamaru threw his other pillow directly at the Hyūga. Their egos victims to Shikaku's offenses, and what better way to take out their frustrations than with each other. One another blaming themselves for their careless actions.

"He knows..."

Neji's face turned into something that Shikamaru had never seen. Shock and frustration playing out in his expression at the same time. The pillow he was about to return to Shikamaru never reached its objective.

"Nara..."

"Yeah, I'll tell Ino to get two buckets of flowers for a double funeral." His father did the impossible, killed two birds with one stone. "Need any help writing your will,Hyūga?"

"Don't you dare joke about this."

"Want me to act like a drama queen and make everyone suspicious?"

"Just be quiet for a minute,Nara."

The Byakugan-user sat on the bed. He sighed as if he had just been defeated in a battle. He observed how Shikamaru stretched once more, so slowly that he could sworn Shikamaru could be in the middle of the rain and still complain but do everything at his own pace. As if nothing had happened the Nara blinked, turned his head towards Neji. His dead-panned expression irritated, and honestly made Neji wonder how he was so relaxed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes when Neji shook his head.

"Morning, Lovebirds."

Wearing a yukata and drinking some kind of herbal tea the new resident approached one of them. To Shikamaru's surprise it wasn't him she went to, but instead she pulled something from the long fabric she wore and placed it on Neji's lap. Both looked at her on unison.

A scroll.

"You don't think I found you yesterday just for fun, did you?" She gave another sip of her drink. Blowing some steam off. "But, thanks for the entertainment. Anyway, read it. We got business to deal with ."

Shikamaru brows knitted together. His question came out in a dark tone that made Temari raise her head. Her tea mid-way frozen before she could take another sip, the tune of Shikamaru reached her as if she was about to decapitate the Hyūga or something. As if she was a executioner and came to deliver the date and time to the Hyūga's funeral.

"S-rank?"

"Nara."

Shikamaru turned his head towards Neji. Both fighting with their eyes. He knew he was being a pain in the ass, but fuck it.

"You know damn well that information is priority of the Nations. Why the sudden demand to know where Hyūga is being send to?" She started to get irritated, "Why are you acting like a moron?"

"Says the woman who almost send a squad to their graves in Suna." He viciously spat, " and you calling me a moron?"

Temari froze. A low blow from Shikamaru, her green eyes turn sour, her fist almost reached Shikamaru. If it wasn't for the Hyūga who held her wrist in the knit of time.

"Nara, enough."

"Fuck off, Neji. You wanna go and dance in the middle of battle and get killed like a masochistic bastard."

"You're lucky Hyūga saved your ass."

Temari's drink spilled on the floor, she threw the cup against the walls. Neji freed her, her sharp eyes glared at Shikamaru. No repent from his part as she departed from the room. Now he had to deal with the other pain inside his room.

"Want to fill me in? Why insult her?" Shikamaru rolled his shoulders, "Nara."

"Fuck you,Neji." He said angry. "You lying bastard."

"You know my recovery has been completed." His tune low, "This is a command from Konoha. We are to obey not matter what. You know how orders work."

Shikamaru walked past him, punching him hard with his shoulder. His eyes burned with fury, never glancing Neji's way as he was about to open the door, but Neji's words made him pause.

"Now, who is walking past me as if I didn't care?"

"That's rich." His laugh held no humor, other than the venom his memories held. "You didn't even bother to visit after half a month of your coming-back from the Zombieland. Who walked past me twice, Hyūga?"

Neji pursed his lips. Shikamaru walked out, shut the door hard enough to make a loud sound through the room.

He walked through the corridors. But, paused and blinked in surprise.

"Now, where are you going Shikamaru?" She smiled and crossed her arms. "I was about to summon you to the same mission. I got lucky finding three members of the three teams for the mission, less work for a lady like me."

Was the whole village in some hidden agenda to visit his house? Shikamaru raised an eyebrow , behind him Neji opened the door to approach , it seem someone had beat him to it.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"S-rank." She responded. "Temari told me to answer for her. Now, we got to get moving."

Behind her stood Shikaku. His eyes never met his son. It was Neji who he was looking at.

"Tsunade-sama, before we leave shouldn't we inform the Hyūga?"

Now that peeked Shikamaru's interest. His expression cold as ice.

"Tell him,what?"

"We inform you in our way." She spoke. " Now. Team leader, why don't you go for your the other members."

"Will do."

"Shikaku is team leader?"

Shikaku smirked.

"Oh, you two on the same team. Don't worry about being separated." Shikamaru would have humor him, if it wasn't because the attention was directed to the Hyūga "Not in the mood for a mission,Son?"

Like a cold shower it hit him. He had let his emotions control him. Emotion over brain never worked right.

He yawned and turned his head towards Neji. A facade that he knew worked like magic when he needed his brain to get to work.

"Not gonna let Hyūga get all the credibility for hard work. Even I have some pride."

Maybe the incredulous Hyūga didn't noticed,but it took Shikamaru just the signals his father had given him to know one thing.

Neji Hyūga was pivotal for the mission. Which meant putting Neji in a troublesome turning point.

"How many members, Tsunade-sama?"

"That's shouldn't be the question you should be asking,Neji." She sounded amused. "You should be asking, who? Start packing, all of you leave in the afternoon."

Yeah, it sounded like a troublesome mission. Not really looking forward to it.

Thanks! I'm sorry, but sometimes I let many spelling and grammar errors. Don't have a laptop or computer. Just excuses XD. I


	3. Chapter Three

Notes: This takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War. Yeah, I kept some characters alive. Neji is important and so it's Shikaku. I love Shikaku.

Roots

.

Chapter Three

z

.

Three units formed with four members in each unit. Which meant that for all units each leader had their priorities with the mission. Tsunade had mentioned she had found three members, but never said Temari was included in the units. Now, he was gonna get cut to shreds. A Hyūga in a corner, and Temari in the other. As long as she wasn't part of his group everything would be fine.

He placed his fist on the table, he caged himself in a room to evade any interruptions. But, mostly because escaping Temari and Neji who were still on the hunt for him was too troublesome at the moment. He growled, it was his fault. Couldn't make the mouse inside his head run, because there was his annoying situations he had to deal sooner or later.

"Fuck, can't work without any clue of who are the members." He threw the stupid scroll he had borrowed from Neji. Yeah, borrowed from his pocket."I know the troublesome Hyūga is important to make an impact in the mission. Stubborn Old Man, don't just give signals. I need the whole map."

And apparently some people needed manners. The Hyūga threw the door open, his sharp eyes ready to open a hole in the middle

of Shikamaru's head. Never borrow things from a Hyūga he self checked inside his head. His smile didn't amused Neji in the slightest.

"Nara." He sounded pissed alright. "Putting extra chakra barriers. Smart move, but not so smart to steal things from people."

He knew the Byakugan wouldn't be affected much with the many barriers he placed inside the room, but it gave him enough time to take a peek at the scroll. Time enough to escape

from the death-glare of Neji.

"Looking for this?" He said picking up the scroll, threw it and the Hyūga caught it without any effort. He didn't miss how Neji's fist scrambled the innocent paper. He rolled his shoulder nonchalantly. "I didn't steal it. I gave it back to its owner."

"Getting ahead of the mission?"

"Getting ahead of saving your ass." He positioned his feet on the table. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

Neji stood silent. Shikamaru closed his eyes irritated.

"Not going to deal with you right now,Neji." He said as he motioned to stretch his arms. "Aren't you always the one to say mission first, then we can deal with the drama later?"

"Not this time, Nara."

"Get out, Hyūga."

"Make me."

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes. Then Neji moved a step forward, the Nara moved from his comfortable position and got up. Neji meet him in the middle of the room.

"Stop running away like a kid, Shikamaru."

"Oh, I'm not running." He pushed the Hyūga with his hand, daring him to respond. "I'm just laying my ass in the middle of a time bomb so it explodes in front of you and make you see why the hell I'm behaving like a moron. Not my style being all dramatic like Sasuke. But, what you did makes me wanna become slap you some sense."

"You think what I did in the war was suicidal?"

"Wanna remember the last words you said to me before running to the battlefield like a lunatic without directions to follow?" He spat, "Just remain out of my way in this mission,Neji. Three units of four? Catch anything there,Hyūga? It's more than a S-rank. And the special paper Temari delivered to you is telling me your ass in on the line. More than me or any other member..."

"You're overthinking."

"And why shouldn't I?!"

Now that was dramatic. He was losing control of himself, and of his rational thinking.

"You sure as hell gave me many reasons to overthink." His breathing came uncontrolled, his eyes glittered in anger. "I read you damn well when you stood in the middle of the battle, your intrusion wasn't for the sake of saving Hinata or Naruto. It was for your own damn sake."

Neji's fist reached his left cheek. Shikamaru fell in the table, cracking more than the wood something else did inside him.

"Shika-"

"Win for the Hyūga." His ribs hurt, but he still forced his body to rise. "Go, walk past me again. Three wins and you break more than the record. You break me."

The Hyūga's hand almost reached for him. But, paused midway. Afraid of repeating what he had done.

"Why can't you understand?"

"Me? You made me land my ass and break the table."

Humor. A easy way out.

"Don't...I."

"Troublesome. Argh, you fucking broke my ribs." He saw the frustrated look in Neji. Too much drama, and why was he adding more fire to it? It wasn't like him. “You are forgiven,Hyūga. Only if you accept a noble invitation to your favorite place when we get back...your favorite restaurant."

Neji didn't responded. Instead knelt and watched straight to Shikamaru's dark orbs.

"Ugh..." he glanced away. "Don't you start acting like Ino when she looks at her imaginary boyfriends."

"I really..."

"Now you're acting like a troublesome woman." Neji helped him to get up. "I gave you a low blow, not the first time someone has hit me because I opened my mouth."

"We need to get moving." His next words made Shikamaru want to return the punch. "It's afternoon."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

It was time to leave for the mission.

"Fucking thanks,Hyūga." He was more irritated for wasting his time with the whole drama-thing, rather than the fact he couldn't feel any of his muscles. He had planned to invest his time in knowing the members "Great, now how the hell am I going to move?"

Neji's eyes told him what he was about to propose wasn't gonna benefit neither of them.

"I can-"

"Hell, no."

Neji's smile didn't drop. Which meant at least they were at peace. For now.

"Fuck you, Hyūga. I swear there is no end to my poor reputation. I'm gonna do more damage to you hair than the damage the whole village has done to my ego. And it's me who we are talking about." To his surprise Neji chuckled. "It's not going to be funny when you hair becomes Rocklee's style."

"I'll be flattered if you at least didn't dare to make another of your special braids. It would cost you more than your ribs." He reached for Shikamaru, the Nara wanted to fly out the window. "Not going to escape your labor. Not even with your sore muscles."

"Yeah, you sure were gentle with my ribs and the table." His eyes widened when the Hyūga pulled him. "You're gonna pay for this,Neji. And I'm not talking about your sorry excuses for breaking my table."

They departed. The only things Shikamaru packed was a toothbrush, one change of clothes, and many insults for the Hyūga. Oh, how Shikaku was going to enjoy whenever they arrived at the gates of Konoha to form the whole unit.

"You know who is the leader of our unit?"

"Tsunade-sama never mentioned anything."

"It better not be her."

"You mean, Subaku?"

"Yes."

The entry of Konoha glittered with the harmony of the red rays of the afternoon sun. There stood all the members, and the last two persons to arrive were the Hyūga and the Nara. Some snickers were heard, whispers too. There in full humiliation-mode Shikamaru Nara was being helped walking by Neji. His expression in pain with each step. Neji's positive mind of keeping it cool failed badly.

Tsunade was there. Her smile widened when Shikamaru shook his head at her. As if he had planned to hurt himself in purpose to evade work.

"Always late, Shikamaru?" Well, at least she didn't scold him. "Glad all of you could make it."

Shikamaru scanned the members: Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Chōji,Lee,Shikaku,Temari,Kakashi, Yamato, and Tenten.

Including him, there were only eleven members.

"We missing a member."'

Tsunade turned to them. Her lips firm and her eyes sharp.

"This mission is quite dangerous. This unit was formed with Shikaku Nara's help. Before anything, nothing personal should play out in this mission." She paused and clasped her hands together. "Naruto and Sakura. You are to keep an eye on the Twelfth member. Do not, and I repeat myself intervene or communicate with him. His punishment still plays out during the mission. I know as leader of Konoha I'm solely responsible for my choices in forming these units."

She rubbed her head. Looked at Shikaku irritated, but a smirk appeared in her lips.

"You're a genius. But, you got to admit that even sometimes your plans are crazy." Her smile disappeared. "Twelfth member is leader of unit One. That should be Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyūga, Chōji Akimichi. And the leader..."

Shikaku turned his eyes to the left gate, a cloaked figure slowly approached Tsunade. He remained there deadly silent. Shikaku smirked at Shikamaru. Not sure why, but then he did promised to keep him entertained during the mission.

Tsunade spoke loudly. The group remained focused on the figure next to Tsunade.

"Twelfth member and leader of Unit One: Sasuke Uchiha."

The sun sank in the dark. Welcoming the starting of the night.  
.  
.

Thanks for reading! Yeah, Emoboy is part of the group. Sorry for typos and all my horrible grammar. I swear I got too excited with this story. I don't even care if its bad. I'm writing nonstop. Never have done that. Thanks for those who gave me a review. Love and Bread for all of you who read this thing.


End file.
